Slowly he is getting cold feet
by nebelhorn
Summary: Die Leute redeten, seine Freunde machten grausame Witze, seine Eltern waren empört. Sie bekam nichts davon mit,wie sie fast nie was Schlechtes mitbekam. Er tat es. Er schämte sich und hasste sich gleichzeitig dafür. Er suchte nach einem Ende. Grace Slowl


Hier ist eine neue Songfic zu einem Lied, das ich gestern zum ersten Mal gehört habe. Ich fand es sehr passend:P

Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch- ich habe mir diesmal relativ viel Mühe gegeben.

Hört euch doch bitte, bitte das Lied an(z.B. bei YouTube), dann kommt die Stimmung irgendwie besser rüber.

Der Songtext ist wahrscheinlich nicht 100prozentig richtig, ich habe nur falsche Versionen gefunden und versucht, sie selber möglichst zu verbessern. Na ja, essenziell sind die Unterschiede aber nicht-g-

_Song:_ Grace- Slowly

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehören weder das Lied, noch die Charakter.

Viel Spaß.

--

**Slowly he is getting cold feet**

--

**There are people he knows in the restaurant**

**talking behind their hands saying who knows what**

**As they keep looking over at him**

**Not sure and before he knows she's closing in**

Er saß in dem kleinen, renommierten Restaurant in der Winkelgasse, trank einen Kürbiscoctail und wartete. Angespannt und müde. Er hörte leises Gemurmel aus den Ecken und fühlte Blicke auf sich ruhen. Sie sprachen über ihn. Alle sprachen über ihn. Völlig Fremde, aber auch ein paar Zauberer und Hexen, die er kannte. Von seinem Vater, von seiner Arbeit und aus der Schule.

Dann kam sie rein und das Gemurmel wurde lauter.

Sie lächelte ihn zu und küsste ihn ohne die Leute zu bemerken. Natürlich, sie bemerkte die Leute nie.

Er tat es.

**They'd kiss but all he can think about**

**Is all this but "i can't resist her now"**

**He opens his eyes as she slips out**

Sie redete, er nickte, antwortete und trank. Er war nicht bei der Sache, spürte, wie alle sie anstarrten und über sie redeten. Irgendwann standen sie auf und gingen zu ihr. Sie lachte, sie küssten sich und er konnte nicht. Er wollte Schluss machen und konnte es nicht. Er konnte ihr nicht widerstehen. Sie schliefen miteinander. Lange und leidenschaftlich.

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und er tat so, als würde er schlafen.

Als sie sich hinausschlich, öffnete er die Augen.

**Slowly he is getting cold feet **

**She is saying "****don't leave me" **

**We****'ve taken this too far**

Er wollte weg.

Er wollte es beenden, diesen Wahnsinn. Sie passten nicht zusammen. Sie waren zu verschieden. Es konnte nicht funktionieren.

Er hatte sich dieses Mal mit ihr getroffen, um es ihr zu erklären. Er wollte es ordentlich beenden, so wie es sich gehörte.

Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn hasste.

Als sie dachte, er schlafe, hatte sie ihn ins Ohr geflüstert, es solle nicht gehen. Er solle sie nicht verlassen. Als sie aus dem Bett geschlichen war, war er liegen geblieben.

Irgendwann, als er hörte, wie sie ihre Wohnung verlies und zur Arbeit eilte, stand auch er auf und ging nach Hause.

** There's a call from a friend when he gets home **

**Something about thought i saw you with this girl**

**There's a note on the table, he goes cold**

**All that it says is "its over i know!"**

Er hatte zwei Briefe bekommen. Einen von seinem Vater und einen von Zabini. Beide wollten sie wissen, was da sei. Ob er denn noch bei Sinnen wäre. Vater hatte Gerüchte gehört, Zabini hatte die Beiden zusammen gesehen. Er lies beide Briefe in Flammen aufgehen.

Dann ging er in sein Arbeitszimmer. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein Zettel. Von ihr.

Ich weiß, es ist vorbei- schrieb sie. Sein Wohnunkschlüssel lag daneben.

Er sank in den Sessel und stürzte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Er fröstelte.

**They'd kiss but all he can think about **

**Is all this but "i can't resist her now" **

**She opens her**** eyes as he slips out**

Sie trafen sich zufällig in Hogsmead. Sie war beruflich dort, er besuchte seinen Onkel. Beide taten sie so, als hätte es den Schluss niemals gegeben. Sie küssten sich und er konnte nur daran denken, dass er ihr nicht widerstehen konnte. Dass es völlig unmöglich war.

Sie hatten die Nacht in ihrem Hotelzimmer verbracht. Warm und innig.

Als er ging, öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah ihn nach.

Sie weinte stumm.

**Slowly he is getting cold feet**

**She is saying "don't leave me" **

**We****'ve taken ****this too far **

**We****'ve taken this too far**

Sie trafen sich wieder, er wollte es wieder beenden, sie liebten sich wieder die ganze Nacht durch. Immer wieder.

Und als sie dachte, er würde schlafen, flehte sie ihn an nicht zu gehen.

Sie hatten es zu weit kommen lassen. Sie hatten von der verbotenen Frucht gekostet. Sie wollten nicht mehr darauf verzichten. Es gab keinen Weg zurück.

**Tell me when and i won't believe you **

**Tell ****me again and i'll see right through you**

Bei jeder Verabredung nahm er es sich vor. Es endete immer gleich. Er scheiterte.

**Tell me when and i won't believe you **

T**ell ****me again and i'll see right through you**

Wenn er sich aus dem Bett heraus schlich und ging, weinte sie leise in ihr Kissen.

Und doch, sie kam jedes Mal, wenn er ein neues Treffen ausmachte.

**Tell me when and i won't believe you **

**Tell ****me again and i'll see right through you**

Es war wie ein Teufelskreis. Er verabredete sich, um ihre Verbindung zu trennen, konnte es nicht als sie ihn küsste, nahm es sich aber nur noch stärker vor, mit ihr zu sprechen und es von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu klären. Darauf folgte eine neue Verabredung.

**Tell me when and i won't believe you **

**Tell ****me again and i'll see right through you**

Sie wusste es. Er wusste, dass sie es wusste. Und doch, er wollte es erklären, wollte nicht, dass sie dachte, er hätte sie nur benutzt.

**Slowly he is getting cold feet **

**She is saying "don't leave me" **

**We****'ve taken this too far**

Sie trafen sich in der Öffentlichkeit- sie war niemand, mit dem man in dunklen Kneipen im Geheimen rummachen konnte. Sie war ihn zu wichtig.

Die Leute redeten, seine Freunde machten grausame Witze, seine Eltern waren empört. Sie bekam nichts davon mit, wie sie fast nie was Schlechtes mitbekam.

Er tat es. Er schämte sich und hasste sich gleichzeitig dafür. Er suchte nach einem Ende.

Wenn sie aber dalag, ihn leise schwor, dass sie ihn liebte und dass sie es nicht aushalten würde, wenn er ginge, wollte er sie nur festhalten und ihr seine Liebe schwören. Er tat es nicht. Er tat so, als schliefe er.

**And he can see its no use **

**She'll never let him go now**

Und doch, er wusste, dass sie zu weit gegangen waren, um umzukehren. Er wusste, sie würde ihn niemals wegstoßen und er, er würde nicht in der Lage sein, zu gehen, solange sie ihn bei sich haben wollte. Sie wollte.

Aber verdammt, er wollte ja auch bleiben.

**And everybody knows now **

**They've taken this too far **

**They've taken this too far**

Letztendlich fand er sich damit ab. Ihn war es egal geworden, was sie sagten.

Er liebte sie. Sie liebte ihn. Zur Hölle mit dem Rest der Welt!

Letztendlich fanden sich auch die Leute damit ab. Das Thema war erschöpft, es würde sich nichts mehr ändern. Draco Malfoy war ein verlorener Fall, er war schon zu weit gegangen.

Sie waren zu weit gegangen und niemand würde sie noch trennen können.

--

Danke fürs Lesen.

Wenn´s euch gefallen hat, dann reviewt doch bitte.


End file.
